The Hokage And The ANBU Captain
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: What do Naruto and Sasuke want to be when they grow up? Little Naruto asks little Sasuke what he wants to be when he’s older. They find the meaning of true friendship when Naruto doodles instead of works in class. SasuNaru R


**Naruto Fan ****Fiction ****- ****Rated T: **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Taking a break from the other fic…**

**What do Naruto and Sasuke want to be when they grow up?**

**Little Naruto asks ****little Sasuke what he wants to be when he's older. They find the meaning of true friendship when Naruto doodles instead of works in class.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Hokage And The ANBU Captain**

A boy stood opposite a post with a target on it, a group of giggling girls stood a metre or so behind him and watched him throw shuriken at it.

They always landed with a precise hit and when ever they hit the target directly in the middle, the girls squeaked and cheered.

"Look at him, he's not taking any notice and he's got all the girls"

"Yes, but Shikamaru he's actually doing something instead of sitting around being lazy all day"

"Hey Kiba, it's not so bad sitting here doing nothing. It's better than the work they're making us do in the academy"

The boys who had been speaking amongst themselves and glaring at the talented raven haired boy where interrupted when Iruka-sensei called break over from out the window.

"Aww and I was enjoying this break" The boy identified as Shikamaru got up from his comfy spot and entered the building.

"Naruto? Are you coming?" "In a minute Kiba I'll be back in a sec" Naruto walked over to the raven haired boy who had managed to get the girls to leave without him.

"Want any help?" he held out a firm hand. The other boy just glared at him and carried on picking up the shuriken and kunai.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, now will you go away, I'm busy loser"

Naruto began helping Sasuke to pick up all the ninja tools that had been thrown into the wooden post.

"You're really good at this you hit the target in the middle so many times"

"…so"

"Well when I throw shuriken it takes me more than twenty goes before I come close to hitting the target"

"I practise a lot"

"So do I because I'm going to be Hokage one day"

Sasuke smirked as if to say yeah right. Naruto noticed this and at once he tried to defend his dream.

"Don't laugh! It's true I'm going to be the best ninja in this village and I worked so hard to get here!"

Sasuke shrugged "You have to beat my brother first and he's the best"

"Yeah I'll beat him any day!"

Sasuke smirked again. "Fine then Mr-Perfect! What are you training so hard for?"

The other boy's expression dropped. "I'm going to surpass my brother and I am going to become the ANBU captain, in charge of the elitist ninja more powerful than jonin"

"Why?"

"So then I can make sure that this village is protected and that no other enemy can penetrate us and so my father accepts me like he does my brother"

Naruto smiled. Now it was Sasuke's turn to defend his dream. "Hey you told me not to laugh at least my dream's going to come true. Even if you did get to be Hokage, what would you do?"

"I want to be the Hokage to protect everyone and so that people they look up to me and accept me for who I really am. And in my free time when I'm not doing paperwork, I'll help the old man sell ramen to lots and lots of people"

They both laughed. "So do you like ramen?"

"I don't eat it that much"

"What! Come on later after the academy lessons I'll take you out for some ramen"

"Isn't it expensive?"

"No not really, at least when Iruka-sensei buys it me"

"Maybe another time, I want to fit in another shuriken practice before dark"

"I think you'd make a really good ANBU captain"

"Hokage is out of your reach on the paperwork side but you'd be really good when it comes to saving the village because you don't give up" Naruto grinned at that.

"Why'd it take you so long to come and talk to me? This isn't the first time you've tried talking to me is it?"

"Only because you kept ignoring me"

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

"Yeah, but your on your own right now"

"So…" Sasuke was going to pursue the question further but Naruto changed the subject so that it was less focused on him.

"Why do all the girls follow you in groups a lot?" Naruto asked glancing at the gang of girls crowding around the small windows of the classroom.

"Dunno, I wish they wouldn't though, because every time one screams I miss the centre of the target by an inch"

"At least you have people who admire you"

"What are you talking about? They're just here because they have nothing better to do"

"No they're not! Face it Sasuke they like you because you don't screw up and because you're really good at things like this" pointing towards the dents in the post.

"Are you jealous that people notice me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're so good at everything and I'm not so good at every thing and because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…because you're so…" _'Hot, pretty, adorable? I can't say that!'_ "…so…I like you ok!"

"Like me? You mean like the girls do?"

"Yes" he mumbled looking at the floor

"I couldn't hear that. So you like me like the girls or more"

Naruto's face was bright red. "Er…mo…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

It was Sasuke's turn to go red. "Oh well…I guess I like you too." He realized what he had just said, he'd confessed to liking Naruto. "Like a friend!" he added quickly.

Naruto corrected himself too "Yeah more like a friend, that's what I meant!"

The two looked away from each other both with cheeks on fire.

"Er…so?" there was another awkward silence.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Break ended fifteen minutes ago what are you still doing out here!?"

Iruka-sensei had left the classroom after noticing that huge group of girls was constantly hanging around the windows.

"Erm…well sensei, Sasuke had to pick up these shuriken and I thought I'd help but I lost one and…"

"No more excuses! Both of you will make the time up after the lesson finishes"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he trudged back to the classroom. Iruka-sensei had kept Naruto behind.

"Naruto, I know you're still trying to make friends but skipping lessons won't help you in the future." He kneeled in front of Naruto so that he was roughly at Naruto's eye level.

"Maybe my punishment's a bit harsh, go find Sasuke and tell him that instead of detention tonight maybe he'd be interested in coming with us to get some ramen?"

"Really Iruka-sensei!" he hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, so long as you stop skipping lessons, don't think I don't know about you, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru yesterday afternoon."

Naruto ran towards the building to tell Sasuke the good news.

Iruka watched him go. "Hah Naruto, you'll be a fine ninja one day I'm sure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the classroom the girls once again swarmed Sasuke. Naruto crashed through the door and skidded to halt in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke, I got Iruka-sensei to cancel detention so want to come with me to eat ramen at the end of the lesson?" even though he was out of breath he managed to tell Sasuke all in one go.

"Ooh Sasuke-kun if you like ramen I'll go with you" A pink haired member of the group battled her way to the front to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Alright everyone take your seats" Iruka had re-entered the room and was ready to begin teaching.

Naruto took his seat and turned round to tell Kiba and Shikamaru about what had just happened.

"Naruto! What did I just tell you?"

"Erm…something about not skipping classes"

"That means you have to attend the lessons as well as settle down and learn something!"

"Ok sorry sensei"

"So that the point gets through to you guys I'm going to move you around a bit"

"Ino can you switch places with Naruto…"

"But now I can't see Sasuke" grumbling she sat next to Shikamaru.

"Sakura can you sit opposite Naruto and Sasuke, even though you're quiet and the best student can you either sit next to Sakura or Naruto that way you'll all concentrate better"

Sakura crossed her fingers under the table _'sit next to me! Please sit next to me_'

Sasuke moved across the room and sat next to Naruto.

Sakura screamed on the inside _'Argh! Why did he pick Naruto over me!?'_

"Why did you sit next to me? Are you trying to make me look bad!?" inside he was happy that Sasuke was recognising him and sitting next to him.

"No, I sat here because I wanted to"

Sakura turned around "…Hi Sasuke-kun? Are you sure you sat in the right place?"

He ignored her and continued to work on the set of questions Iruka-sensei had handed out.

Naruto was doodling on the back of the paper and didn't realise Sasuke was watching with an interest.

There was what appeared to be a poorly drawn building of the Hokage's palace with a ramen bowl for the crest. Naruto continued to draw two stick people holding hands.

One looked a lot like himself wearing the Hokage's clothing the other was wearing an ANBU uniform.

He leaned over to Sasuke shielding his work slightly. Sasuke snapped his head back so that Naruto didn't note his divided attention.

"Psst Sasuke, do you have a blue and a red crayon that I could borrow…it makes answering the questions…er…less hard"

Sasuke pulled out two crayons a blue one and a red one. He wanted to see what Naruto's final picture would look like.

"Thanks" Naruto took them and turned back to his drawing. He used the red crayon to colour in his Hokage clothes and used the blue crayon to scribble in the ANBU person's hair.

He finished by adding a title that read 'The Future Naruto and Sasuke'

He held the picture at arms length and looked at it in admiration. "Sasuke, here I drew the future"

Passing it to Sasuke he smiled as he watched Sasuke's face split into his usual smirk.

"Naruto! I deliberately sat you there so that you would get on with your work. What are you laughing at?" Sasuke put Naruto's question sheet back on the table.

"Ok Naruto, I figure you must be so excited to leave today's lesson that you have already finished? Well then let's have look"

Sasuke quickly switched his finished sheet with Naruto's graffiti covered one.

Iruka-sensei picked it up and the expression on his face showed a lot of enthusiasm.

"Naruto, I had no idea you were really good at this, you actually got all the questions right"

"I did?" he turned to Sasuke who was sitting there staring at a dot on the table. _'Sasuke_'

"Ok then so let's see what you got Sasuke"

"No…I need more time I want to recheck my answers" he desperately tried to hide Naruto's paper. He would have taken back his own sheet if Iruka-sensei didn't have it in his hand.

"Don't worry I'll mark for you"

He pulled the paper away from Sasuke and his expression went blank. "Oh…ok"

"What is it sensei" Sakura could knew that Sasuke never got anything wrong and so there must be something else written on his sheet.

"Erm…you put the answer to question one as Super cool ANBU Sasuke, to question two why did you put, Awsomest Hokage ever Naruto? And question three you put we'll live happily in my ramen crested place where we'll eat ramen forever?"

Iruka was really confused. The best student had written total nonsense it was almost as if this was Naruto's work.

"You didn't answer question four because you wrote Naruto and Sasuke like each other a lot because they're best friends, in the margin and for question five you put I'm eating extra ramen tonight with…you listed all the toppings!?

Sasuke had no idea Naruto had written any of that when he switched the work, his face was no longer a pale colour instead it was worse than beetroot red. At least he didn't see the picture.

"Er…never mind carry on with your work class" Iruka-sensei returned to his desk and put the papers to one side.

When the bell went the class didn't move until Iruka dismissed them, he followed them out the room so that he could ensure they left the academy site.

"Sasuke? Why did you do it? Switch our papers I mean"

"I don't know…I was…it was a way of saying thanks for getting me out of detention. And I didn't want you to move seats."

"Oh I see because of Sakura. I get ya now, thanks anyway the least I can do is buy you ramen especially after what you just did"

"That's what friends are for isn't it" Naruto smiled and Sasuke smiled back in reply.

"So ramen does it taste so good that you'd want to eat it for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, it tastes even better when you have someone to share it with"

"After ramen, do you want to do some shuriken training?"

"Ok, I'm going to try extra hard so I hit the target in the first go. Who knows I might even beat you one day"

"Don't push it, loser" his tone wasn't harsh it was more playful but he earned a cheeky grin off Naruto.

They exited through the door, behind them, Naruto's drawing lay on the desk. Iruka-sensei returned to the room after a while and looked down at the picture.

"Naruto, why do I get the feeling that this isn't Sasuke's work. You must have made one really special friend if they were willing to do what he just did" He laughed to himself.

"Naruto you are definitely one of a kind and you continue to amaze me. Sasuke, well Sasuke I'm sure you and Naruto are going to be very good comrades who never give up"

He put the picture into the drawer and left the classroom. The sun was far from beginning to sink in the sky as he joined Naruto and Sasuke.

The two of them with smiles engraved onto their faces ran in front of him and together all three of them headed out of the academy building and into the sunlight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A\N: I had to write this, it was just begging to be written. Not quite a romantic type SasuNaru but SasuNaru all the same.**** So what did you think?**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


End file.
